justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Bum Bum Tam Tam
|artist = , , , , & |year = 2017 |dlc = Classic December 12, 2018 ( ) December 19, 2018 ( ) April 30, 2019 ( ) Mad Scientist Version February 27, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Easy (Mad Scientist Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Low (Mad Scientist Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic/Mad Scientist Version) |dg = / (Classic) / (Mad Scientist Version) |alt = Mad Scientist Version |mode = Duet (Classic/Mad Scientist Version) |mc = NOW files Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Mad Scientist Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = (Classic) (Mad Scientist Version) |pictos = 114 (Classic) 169 (Mad Scientist Version) |nowc = BumBumTamTam BumBumTamTamALT (Mad Scientist Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Delphine Lemaitre Jerky Jessyhttps://instagram.com/p/Bj6naZDBOYq/ Mad Scientist Version Ulysses Thayhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BnmT4bLnXB8/?taken-by=ulyssesthay |perf = Classic Delphine Lemaitre (P1) Jerky Jessy (P2)https://instagram.com/p/Bj5umOTn2jH/ Mad Scientist Version Ulysses Thay (P1) Gareith Swanigan (P2) https://www.instagram.com/p/BnebEXIDXQT/?taken-by=its_gareithl }}MC Fioti, Future, J Balvin, Stefflon Don ve Juan Magán'ın tarafından "Bum Bum Tam Tam", , ve 'de yer alıyor. Danscıların Görünüşü Klasik P1 P1 bir kadındır. O siyah bir örgü spor ve turkuaz bir kap, sarı-siyah çizgili, yarı-siyah çizgili bir siyah-turkuaz spor sutyeni, siyah bir bel bandı ve mor-ve-bir çift turkuaz sweatpants ile yarıya kırpılmış hoodie giyiyor Üzerinde siyah tasarımlar ve beyaz tabanları olan bir çift siyah spor ayakkabısı. P2 P2 bir erkek. Magenta bere, mavi yakalı, altın yakalı ceket ve P1'in kapüşonlu tasarımları, magenta-siyah tasarıma sahip bir çift turkuaz bermuda ile siyah pantolon ve bir çift mor ayakkabı giyiyor. siyah danteller ve beyaz tabanlar. Bumbumtamtam_coach_1.png|P1 Bumbumtamtam_coach_2.png|P2 Mad Scientist Version P1 P1 bir erkek. Kafasında turuncu ve yeşil teller ile sarı bir mekanizma takıyor, cebinde sarı bir anahtarla kırmızı bir laboratuvar ceketli mavi yakalı gömlek ve sağ elinde yeşil bir eldiven var. P2 P2 bir erkek. Çılgın mor saçları var ve sarı çılgın bilimci gözlükleri, cebinde kırmızı ve sarı bir kalemle yeşil laboratuvar önlüğü olan sarı yakalı gömlek giyiyor ve sağ elinde turuncu bir eldiven giyiyor. Bumbumtamtamalt_coach_1.png|P1 Bumbumtamtamalt_coach_2.png|P2 Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan, Chanoir olarak da bilinen Kolombiyalı-Fransız grafiti sanatçısı Alberto Vejarano tarafından tasarlanan grafiti ile kaplı beyaz bir duvardır. Şarkı ilerledikçe, Chanoir'e benzeyen bir canlı aksiyon karakterinin duvara grafiti desenleri çizdiği görülür. Şarkının bazı bölümlerinde, bazı grafiti bitmiş hallerinde ritime yanıp söner.Koro başlamadan önce, kara kedi kostümündeki bir kişi sağdan arka plana doğru yürüyor ve ayrılmadan önce garip bir şekilde duruyor. Kedi, Alberto'nun sanatçı adını temsil eder (sohbet noir, Fransızca bir kara kedi). Koro sırasında ekran, mor renkte ve çeşitli renklerde Chanoir'in kedi grafiti arka planda yanıp sönüyor. Geleceğin ayetinde, arka plandaki Chanoir'in yakın plandaki videoları ekranın sol ve sağ yarısında yansıtılmış olarak görülebilir. Bumbumtamtam_background.png|Background Mad Scientist Version Rutin bir laboratuvarda gerçekleşir. Bir ekranın 7 Ekim tarihi, bir boru, bazı yapışkan notlar ve çeşitli kontrol panelleri görülebileceği bir çanağın yanı sıra mısır içeren görüntülerin gösterildiği büyük bir ekran görülebilir. Koro sırasında, ekran bozuluyor gibi görünüyor. Ek olarak, antrenörlerin önünde bir masa yer almaktadır. Gelecek ayetinde, ekran kırmızıya döner ve uyarı işaretlerinin yanı sıra "FINDIK BULUNAMADI" ve "NO NUTS" yazan metni görüntüler. Son koroda, 45 saniyelik geri sayım başlar ve kontrol panelleri patlamaya başlar. Boru kırıkları ve patlamış mısır çıkar. Geri sayım bittiğinde, birkaç patlamış mısır, antrenörleri kuşatır. Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde, her ikisi de aynı olan 2 Gold Moves vardır: Her ikisi de Gold Moves: Dizlerinizi bükün ve her iki elinizle birbirine işaret edin. BumBumTamTam gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves BumBumTamTam gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mad Scientist Version Mad Scientist Versiyonunda 2 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Birbirinize bakarken ellerinizi başınızın üzerinde sallayın. Gold Moves 2: Başınızı sallayın ve bir nesneyle savaşıyormuşsunuz gibi ellerinizi çekin. P1 bunu ileriye doğru yapar ve P2 bunu geriye doğru yapar. BumBumTamTamALT GM1.png|Gold Move 1 Bumbumtamtamalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game BumBumTamTamALT GM2.png|Gold Move 2 Bumbomtamtamalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Just Dance 2019 Hits *Duets *School Is Out! *Street Cred *Must Dance 2019 * *Just Dance Billboard! *Latin Corner *All Song A-E Mad Scientist Version *Latin Corner *All Song A-E Trivia * Bum Bum Tam Tam, Gentleman, Fancy ve Happy'nin ardından gerçek yaşam geçmişlerini kullanmanın dördüncü rutinidir. Galeri Game Files Bumbumtamtam cover generic.png|''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' Bumbumtamtamalt_cover_generic.png|''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtam_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Mad Scientist Version) bumbumtamtam cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) bumbumtamtamalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtam_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtam cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) BumBumTamTam BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt cover 1024.png| cover (Mad Scientist Version) BumBumTamTamALT_BC.jpg| cover (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtam p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) Bumbumtamtam p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtamalt p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Mad Scientist Version) BumBumTamTam_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) bumbumtamtamalt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Mad Scientist Version) bumbumtamtamalt picto error 1.png|Pictogram error 1 (Mad Scientist Version) bumbumtamtamalt picto error 2.png|Pictogram error 2 (Mad Scientist Version) In-Game Screenshots Bumbumtamtam jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu (8th-Gen) bumbumtamtam jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) Screen Shot 2018-10-21 at 10.27.56 PM.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) Bumbumtamtamalt_jd2019_menu.png|Mad Scientist Version in the menu (8th-Gen) Bumbumtamtamalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Mad Scientist Version, 8th-Gen) Screen Shot 2018-10-21 at 10.28.27 PM.png| coach selection screen (Mad Scientist Version, 8th-Gen) BumBumTamTam jd2019 menu wii.png|''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' in the menu (7th-Gen) BumBumTamTam jd2019 routinemenu wii.png| soutine selection screen (Classic, 7th-Gen) BumBumTamTam jd2019 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 7th-Gen) Bumbumtamtamalt coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Mad Scientist Version, 7th-Gen) Bumbumtamtam_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' in the menu Bumbumtamtam_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Bumbumtamtam_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt_jdnow_menu.png|Mad Scientist Version in the menu Bumbumtamtamalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtamalt_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Mad Scientist Version) Promotional Images Bumbumtamtam teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bjurl1XnueT/ Bumbumtamtam instagram teaser 2.gif|Teaser 2 Bumbumtamtam twitter teaser.gif|Twitter Teaser bumbumtamtam promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 BumBumTamTam promogameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 bumbumtamtam jdnow notification.jpg| notification (Classic, first time being added) Obsessionretake Bumbumtamtamalt jdnow notification.png| notification (Mad Scientist Version, along with Obsesión) bumbumtamtam sweetsensation jdnow notification.png| notification (Classic, second time being added along with Sweet Sensation) Behind the Scenes Bumbumtamtambts.jpg|Behind the scenes Beta Elements Bumbumtamtam beta menu icon.png|Beta Classic menu icon (Trailer) Bumbumtamtam gm 1.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram 1 Bumbumtamtam beta gm picto.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram 2 (default colors) Bumbumtamtam beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Bumbumtamtam beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Bumbumtamtam beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Others Bumbumtamtam thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK — Classic) bumbumtamtamalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK — Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtam thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtamalt jd logo.png|"JD 2019" appearing on P1 s keyboard symbol (Mad Scientist Version) Jd2019 seateddance notification.png|The coaches appearing in the seated tutorial Videos Official Music Video Mc Fioti, Future, J. Balvin, Stefflon Don, Juan Magan - Bum Bum Tam Tam (Official Video) Teasers Bum Bum Tam Tam - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bum Bum Tam Tam - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Bum Bum Tam Tam (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bum Bum Tam Tam (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Bum Bum Tam Tam - Just Dance 2019 Bum Bum Tam Tam - Just Dance Now Bum Bum Tam Tam - Just Dance 2020 'Mad Scientist Version' Bum Bum Tam Tam (Mad Scientist Version) - Just Dance 2019 Bum Bum Tam Tam (Mad Scientist Version) - Just Dance Now Behind the Scenes Bum Bum Tam Tam - Behind the Scenes (US) Bum Bum Tam Tam - Behind the Scenes (UK) References Site Nagivation es:Bum Bum Tam Tam en:Bum Bum Tam Tam pt-br:Bum Bum Tam Tam Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Portekizce Şarkılar Kategori:İspanyolca Şarkılar Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:J Balvin Şarkıları Kategori:Stefflon Don Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:İki Erkekli Düetler Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Jerky Jessy Kategori:Ulysses Thay Kategori:Oturmuş Versiyonlar Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları